


Sunrise on the Solstice

by maigonokaze



Series: Femslash February 2016 [28]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family, Female Character of Color, Femslash February, Handfasting, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, Morning Cuddles, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maigonokaze/pseuds/maigonokaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nomi and Amanita wake up on the morning of their wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise on the Solstice

Amanita had always dreamed of a big wedding, a spectacular party with all of their friends in bright colors and exciting costumes. Nomi wanted a small wedding, though. She said it was because she wanted it to be just her and Amanita standing alone with the universe while they pledged their lives to each other.

But Amanita had heard the broken conversations between Nomi and her sister, Teagan, around the time Teagan got married. Weddings were important in Nomi’s family and Nomi wanted the beautiful day surrounded by her friends and family as much as her sister did. But Teagan didn’t invite Nomi and Amanita and Nomi knew that whenever she and Amanita got married, her family would not be there. So she told herself it didn’t matter, and told Amanita that she wanted a small wedding.

On the morning of the spring solstice, Amonita woke in her mother’s guest bedroom to the alarm clock blaring loudly at 4 am. She slapped it quiet and clicked on the bedside lamp before turning back to Nomi. She nuzzled her cheek against Nomi’s shoulder “Time to wake up, love,” she murmured.

Nomi rolled over with her eyes tightly closed. Her fingertips explored Amanita’s face, finding her lips. Amanita smiled as she watched her.

Nomi leaned forward, eyes still closed. “Hey,” she greeted.

Amanita blinked. She kissed Nomi back. “Your eyes are closed.” She bumped Nomi’s nose with her own.

Nomi’s lips curled in a soft smile. “Bad luck to see the bride on the wedding day,” she said.

“You asshole,” Amanita laughed. She closed her eyes now too. “First five minutes of the day don’t count,” she argued. Nomi shifted in the bed and Amanita felt her breath against her neck. She shivered.

“Alright,” Nomi agreed. She kissed Amanita’s neck. “We’re still bad luck free.”

Amanita tangled her fingers in Nomi’s hair. “Good,” she said. “So how are we supposed to get up and get ready?” she asked.

“Haven’t thought about that yet,” Nomi said. Her lips traced up Amanita’s neck until they were cheek to cheek, then went for a kiss. She missed, her lips landing on the corner of Amanita’s mouth. She felt the soft lips turn up in a smile. She found Amanita’s lips on the second try. “We could take turns?” Nomi suggested.

Amanita pushed gently on Nomi’s shoulder so she lay on her back. Amanita rolled over on top of her. She straddled Nomi’s hips and held herself up on her elbows. Nomi wriggled under her, pushing up with her hips. “Hey!” Amanita exclaimed. “If seeing each other is bad luck on the wedding day, I’m pretty sure that is too.”

Nomi laughed. Her hand skimmed up Amanita’s thigh. “What?” she asked innocently.

Amanita went to slap her hand away, but missed. “Ow,” she said, when her hand landed on her own thigh.

Nomi wrapped her arm around Amanita’s back and sat up, with Amanita still straddling her. “Serves you right,” Nomi said. Amanita dipped her head down, her lips finding the sensitive spot at the crook of Nomi’s neck. “We should get up,” Nomi said, “get ready.”

“You really should.”  

Amanita startled. “Mom!” she yelped. “What are you doing?” She turned to face the door, although there was really no point in doing so - she kept her eyes closed so she wouldn’t see Nomi.

“You told me you’d be getting ready by now,” Grace said.

Nomi frowned. “What time is it?” she asked.

“Almost four-thirty,” Grace replied.

“Shit.” Nomi pushed Amanita off of her and groped her way to the edge of the bed. “Riley’s coming soon.”

“Here,” Grace took her by the arm. “You can start getting ready and I’ll take Amanita up to my room to get dressed. That way you won’t see each other til the ceremony.”

Nomi let Grace lead her to the bathroom and she heard the door click shut behind her. Nomi opened her eyes. She looked in the mirror and saw a wide grin stretched across her face. _It’s my wedding day,_ she thought.

“Yeah, it is.” Nomi turned to see Riley sitting on top of the toilet, headphones around her neck and an equally wide smile on her face. “Let’s get you ready.”

* * *

Nomi stood at the bottom of the hill. In the dim, pre-dawn light, she could just see Grace and Amanita waiting for her.

Nomi took a deep breath. Scattered around the world, seven people stopped what they were doing. They joined her at the foot of the hill, looking up at Amanita together as Nomi stepped forward.

When Nomi crested the hill, they were only moments away from sunrise. She took Amanita’s hands in her own. Grace held a white, blue, and red cord. “As your hands are joined,” she said, draping the cord over their wrists, “so are your lives. Holding each other. Caressing each other. Supporting each other. Loving each other.”  

The sun peeked over the horizon. Nomi felt Riley, Kala, Capheus, Sun Bak, Wolfgang, Lito, and Will at her sides, behind her. Around her, supporting her. She didn’t spare a glance for them; on this morning, Nomi only had eyes for one person. Grace continued to speak as Nomi met Amanita’s gaze with all the love of eight hearts beating in unison.

Three people stood at the top of a hill, but ten people were there. It was their wedding day, and Nomi and Amanita both had their families present.


End file.
